<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>snakes in my stomach by kosmokuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500498">snakes in my stomach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmokuns/pseuds/kosmokuns'>kosmokuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Era, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting, about the strike, albert throws up at breakfast, albie is really nervous :((, thats all that happens, this fandom needs more sickfics, this is why he wasnt there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmokuns/pseuds/kosmokuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerves were crawling and writhing in the pit of his stomach like snakes, Albert could almost hear them hissing as they slid past each other, making his stomach roil. His legs were spread, and his hands were clenched between them, his lips pursed together because he couldn’t trust himself to open them. </p>
<p>or;</p>
<p>albert throws up at breakfast because he's so nervous about the strike</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>snakes in my stomach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>trigger warnings for vomit if you haven't already seen!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nerves were crawling and writhing in the pit of his stomach like snakes, Albert could almost hear them hissing as they slid past each other, making his stomach roil. His legs were spread, and his hands were clenched between them, his lips pursed together because he couldn’t trust himself to open them. The lodging house was bustling with restless energy as the boys moved around aimlessly to try to combat the inevitable worry that their strike could easily go south. Jack had said cops aren’t going to care about kids, but in Albert’s experience, cops nearly always care about kids. Around him, the boys were shovelling what little breakfast they had into their mouths, many not having eaten the day before and likely weren’t going to eat for the next few days. He’d handed his food off as soon as he’d got it to a little one, his stomach wouldn’t have taken to anything anyway.</p>
<p>“Hey, Albert, you okay? You look kinda pale,” Race said, his tone was pitched to sound jovial, but Albert could hear the concern laced through it. He wasn’t sure if the other boys could hear it, and when they laughed it confirmed that,</p>
<p>“He always looks pale, Racer, come off him,” Finch said, shoving Race’s shoulder and smiling. Race mirrored him with a grin, but it was tight on the edges, and Albert noticed his eyes flick over him, checking for any other signs of illness. He hunched deeper into himself, trying to relax and give his stomach time to calm down. It wasn’t working. The snakes were snapping and slithering at increasing speed, tying his stomach into knots. He clutched the side of the table to steady himself and brought another hand up to rest over the snakes, sweat dripped onto his brow and he just caught himself from convulsing,</p>
<p>“Albert, what’s wrong?” Race asked, worry now thick in his voice. The others had stopped joking as well and turned to look at him, all of them looked unsure and glanced at each other to search for an appropriate reaction, not wanting to get in trouble with Jack later. Albert felt his spine ripple and instantly moved the hand from the table to his mouth, clamping in down hard. Realisation dawned over Race’s face, “Someone get a bucket,” He screamed and vaulted over the table the come in front of Albert. The entire hall went deathly silent and someone passed a bucket to Race, how they’d managed to get it that quickly Albert didn’t know. “Just let it out, Al, c’mon,” Race encouraged, putting the bucket in front of him.</p>
<p>He pitched forward but misjudged where the container was and felt wetness seeping into his shirt and another surge of vomit coming up his throat, he groaned and felt a hand on his shoulders guiding him forward and this time he heard the splatter of sick into the bucket. Someone behind him gagged and the entire hall moved at once, everyone dashing for the door. Albert could see Race unmoving at the edge of his vision. Someone, Jack Albert realised, hurried towards them and sat down on the bench next to Albert and started to rub circles on his back. Albert coughed a few times and more vomit went flying into the bucket, he cut himself off with a hacking sound that was tremendously painful in his throat. Jack made a sympathetic noise and laid a hand in between his shoulder blades.</p>
<p>“You’re okay, kid,” He said quietly as Albert convulsed again and only produced spit into the bucket. He opened his eyes to stare right into the puke and it was enough to make his stomach roll again and deposit what little it had left into it. Race scraped his hair off his forehead and smoothed his hair back. They sat there for a few more minutes as Albert coughed intermittently but nothing came up, and he straightened his back and leant into Jack’s body,</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” He said hoarsely, and Jack shook his head,</p>
<p>“Nothing to apologise for,” He answered but Albert could hear the undertones in his voice that alerted him to the fact that he was unsettled, “You need to stay in bed.” He said with finality and Albert shook his head violently,</p>
<p>“The strike-,”</p>
<p>“There’ll be more strikes. It’s more important that you’re okay,” Jack carded a hand through his matted red locks. Albert narrowed his eyes, and then relented, too tired to fight.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you all about it Albie,” Race said with a weak smile and Albert sent him one of his own,</p>
<p>“Thanks, Race,” He replied and collapsed further into Jack as he picked him up with ease to carry him to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi... yeah... i should be asleep if you haven't guessed. stay home and SOCIAL DISTANCE. i have things i want to do in the summer STAY. AT. HOME. save lives!! protect the NHS!!<br/>ok byeeeee<br/>greta x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>